Fables
by Lys ardent
Summary: Les fables de La Fontaine à la sauce d'Hetalia
1. Le chêne et le roseau

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hadaze et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

 **Le chêne et le Roseau**

 **(La Prusse et l'Ukraine)**

La Prusse dit un jour à l'Ukraine :

« Vous avez bien sujet d'accuser le système

Une remarque est pour vous une pesante peine .

Le moindre reproche voyez où il vous mène :

Vous baissez la tête .

Cependant moi , au Caucase pareil ,

Non content de resplendir telle le soleil ,

Brave des puissants la tempête .

Tous vous sont lions , tous me font bien rire .

Encor si vous naissiez dans mon entourage

Moi qui veille sur mon voisinage ,

Vous n'auriez pas tant à souffrir :

Je vous défendrais de leurs rages

Mais vous êtes le plus souvent

Aux froids abords d'Ivan .

Oui , de ce système vous subissez les passions .

-Votre compassion , lui répondit l'autre nation ,

Part d'un bon naturel mais quittez ce souci .

La colère d'Ivan m'est moins qu'à vous redoutable .

Je m'incline mais ne romps pas . Vous avez jusqu'ici

Contre ses coups épouvantables

Résisté sans courber le dos

Mais attendons la fin . » Comme elle disait ces mots ,

Du bout du salon vient calmement

Le plus terrible des enfants

Que l'Hiver eu porté dans ses flancs .

La Russie dit avec joie :

« Prépare à dîner sestra .

Met la table RDA .«

L'Ukraine prépare le repas ,

Mais la Prusse à la vaisselle ne touche pas .

La soupe est prête à servir

Mais ne trouve aucun bol à remplir .

Alors la Russie sans quitter son sourire ,

Saisie son tuyau et en frappe le teuton .

L'albinos tient bon .

Le russe frappe avec une ardeur redoublé ,

Si fort qu'il fait alors chuter

La nation autrefois pleine de gloire

Dont seul l'Ukraine tête baissée

Veut encore croire .


	2. La cigale et la fourmi

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

Je ne voyais personne d'autre que Veneziano pour faire la cigale dans cette histoire .

 **La cigale et la fourmi**

 **(Italie du Nord et Romano)**

L'Italie ayant chanté

Tout l'été ,

Se trouva fort dépourvue

Quand la bise fut venu .

Pas un seul petit plat

De pâtes ou de pizza

Il alla crier sa faim

Chez Romano son frère , son voisin ,

Le priant de lui prêter

Quelques antipasti pour subsister .

"Quoi bastardo ?

-Le contenu de ton grenier fratello ,

Cède m'en

Que je puisse tenir jusqu'au printemps .

Je te paierai , lui dit-il ,

Tu en as tant dans ta douce Sicile .

Romano n'est pas prêteur :

C'est la son moindre défaut .

-Que faisais-tu aux temps chauds ?

Dit-il à cet emprunteur .

-Nuit et jour à tout venant

Je chantais , ne t'en déplaise .

-Tu chantais ? J'en suis fort aise .

He bien ! Danse maintenant .

Et sur ces mots ,

Il ferme la porte à Veneziano

Et quitte son entrée lorsqu'il ouï des sanglots .

-Mais , Romano ,

Fratello .

L'Italie du Sud s'arrête

Un débat plein la tête .

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas

Comme le le fit

Cette satanée fourmi ,

L'abandonner à ce sort là ?

Il ouvre finalement

A son frère du Nord

Qui se jette à lui gaiement ,

Le remerciant de ne pas l'avoir laisser pour mort .

-Cela devrait te servir de leçon ,

Dit Romano , à son frère qui lui accroché ,

Mais je t'ai dit pareil l'an passé .

Au fond je suis juste trop bon .

Où trop con ."


	3. La cour du Lion

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

 **La cour du Lion**

 **(La Suisse et le Bad Touch Trio )**

La Suisse un jour voulut connaître

Que pensaient les nations de sa maisonnée .

Lui qui d'ordinaire envoyait paître

Les visiteurs fit mander

Que vienne à lui en son foyer tous pays intéressé .

Les premiers furent la France , l'Espagne et la Prusse .

On leurs avait promis moult attractions pour ce séjour ,

Et les trois gugusses

Voyaient en cette occasion

Un peu d'action .

Et donc la Suisse en son palais les invita .

Quel palais ! Une vraie fromagerie , dont l'odeur se porta

D'abord au nez des gens . La France boucha sa narine :

Il se fût bien passé de faire cette mine ,

Sa grimace déplut . Le pays des Alpes irrité

Pris son fusil et l'envoya chez Pluton faire le dégoûté .

Le prussien approuva fort cette sévérité ,

Et flatteur il loua la fureur

Et le fusil du tireur , et l'antre , et cet odeur :

Il n'était ambre , il n'était fleur ,

Qui ne fût ail au prix . Sa sotte flatterie

Eut un mauvais succès , et fut encore punie .

Ce suisse là

Fut parent de Caligula .

L'Espagne étant proche : « Or çà , lui dit le Sire ,

Que sens-tu ? Dis-le-moi : parle sans déguiser . »

L'autre aussitôt de s'excuser ,

Alléguant un grand rhume : il ne pouvait que dire

Sans odorat ; bref il s'en tire .

Ceci vous serve d'enseignement :

Ne soyez à la cour , si vous voulez vous y plaire ,

Ni fade adulateur , ni parleur trop sincère ,

Et tâchez quelquefois de répondre en Normand .


	4. Le Lièvre et la Tortue

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

Cette Fable a été écrite à une heure que je ne qualifierait pas d'humainement viable (3 ou 4 heure du matin je crois) . Je m'excuse donc si la qualité n'est pas trop bonne . Bonne lecture .

 **Le lièvre et la Tortue**

 **(L'Italie et l'Amérique)**

Rien ne sert de courir ; il faut partir à point .

L'Amérique et l'Italie en sont un témoignage .

Gageons, dit celui-ci, que vous n'atteindrez point

Si tôt que moi ce but. Si tôt ? Êtes-vous sage ?

Repartit le pays léger.

Mon pauvre il vous faut purger

Avec quatre grains d'ellébore.

Sage ou non, je parie encore.

Ainsi fut fait : et de tous deux

On mit près du but les enjeux :

Savoir quoi, ce n'est pas l'affaire,

Ni de quel juge l'on convint.

Notre américain n'avait que quatre pas à faire ;

J'entends de ceux qu'il fait lorsque prêt d'être atteint,

Il s'éloigne de l'Angleterre , le renvoie aux Calendes,

Et lui fait arpenter les Landes.

Ayant, dis-je, du temps de reste pour manger,

Pour dormir, et pour écouter

D'où vient le vent ; il laisse l'Italie

Aller son train de Sénateur.

Il part, il se contrit ;

Il se hâte avec lenteur.

Lui cependant méprise une telle victoire,

Tient le gageur à peu de gloire ;

Croit qu'il y va de son honneur

De partir tard. Il mange, il se repose,

Il s'amuse à toute autre chose

Qu'au gageur. A la fin quand il vit

Que l'autre touchait presque au bout de l'arrivée ;

Il partit comme un trait ; mais les élans qu'il fit

Furent vains : l'Italie arriva le premier.

Hé bien, lui cria-t-il, avais-je pas raison ?

De quoi vous sert votre vitesse ?

Tout plein d'allégresse et de paresse ,

Apprenez donc l'abnégation !


	5. Les Voleurs et l'Âne

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

 **Les Voleurs et l'Âne**

 **(Turquie , Roumanie et la Hongrie)**

Pour un Âne enlevé la Turquie et la Roumanie se battaient :

L'un voulait le garder ; l'autre le voulait vendre.

Tandis que coups de poing trottaient,

Et que nos champions songeaient à se défendre.

Arrive la Hongrie , troisième larron,

Qui saisit Maître Aliboron.

L'Âne c'est quelquefois une pauvre Province.

Les Voleurs sont tel et tel Prince ;

Comme le Transylvain, le Turc, et le Hongrois.

Au lieu de deux j'en ai rencontré trois.

Il est assez de cette marchandise,

De nul d'eux n'est souvent la Province conquise.

Un quart Voleur survient qui les accorde net,

En se saisissant du Baudet.


	6. L'Enfant et le Maître d'école

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

 **L'Enfant et le Maître d'école**

 **(Sealand et l'Angleterre)**

Dans ce récit je prétends faire voir

D'un certain sot la remontrance vaine.

Sealand dans l'eau se laissa choir,

En badinant sur les bords de la Seine.

Le Ciel permit qu'un saule se trouva

Dont le branchage, après Dieu, le sauva.

S'étant pris, dis-je, aux branches de l'arbre salutaire ;

Par cet endroit passe l'Angleterre.

Sealand lui crie : Au secours, je péris.

Le cuisinier légendaire se tournant à ses cris,

D'un ton fort grave à contre-temps s'avise

De le tancer. Ah le petit babouin !

Voyez, dit-il, où l'a mis sa sotise !

Et puis prenez de tels fripons le soin.

Que les parents sont malheureux, qu'il faille

Toujours veiller à semblable canaille !

Qu'ils ont de maux, et que je plains leur sort !

Ayant tout dit, il mit l'enfant à bord.

Je blâme ici plus de gens qu'on ne pense.

Tout babillard, tout censeur, tout pédant,

Se peut connaître au discours que j'avance :

Chacun des trois fait un peuple fort grand ;

Le Créateur en a béni l'engeance.

En toute affaire ils ne font que songer

Aux moyens d'exercer leur langue.

Hé, les sourcils, tire-moi de danger :

Tu feras après ta harangue.


	7. Le Chat , la Belette et le petit Lapin

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

 **Glasnost et Perestroïka qui sont cités dans cette fable sont deux réformes portées en URSS entre 1985 et 1986 . Glasnost consiste en une politique de démocratisation de la vie politique du pays , qui amène la liberté de presse entre autres . Perestroïka quand à elle est une réorganisation de l'économie dans le but d'élever le niveau de vie des soviétiques . Cette dernière réforme signe quant à elle la fin des kolkhozes .**

 **Bref Ivan dans la fable est toujours l'Union Soviétique pure et dure . Et non ça n'a rien à voir avec la fable d'origine .**

 **Le Chat , la Belette et le petit Lapin**

 **(Russie , Prusse et Pologne)**

Du palais de la Pologne

La Prusse, en revenant de Cologne,

S'empara : c'est un rusé.

Le maître étant absent, ce lui fut chose aisée.

Gilbert porta chez lui ses pénates, un jour

Qu'il était allé faire à la Lituanie sa cour,

Parmi le thym et la rosée.

Après qu'il eut parlé, trotté, fait tous ses tours,

Feliks retourne au rose séjours.

La Prusse avait mis le nez à la fenêtre.

« Ô Dieux hospitaliers ! que vois-je ici paraître ?

Dit le polonais chassé du paternel logis.

Holà ! Monsieur le Teuton,

Que l'on déloge sans plus de discussion,

Ou ta capitale deviendra Varsovie. »

L'albinos répondit que la terre

Était au premier occupant.

C'était un beau sujet de guerre,

Qu'un logis où lui-même il n'entrait qu'en rampant !

« Et quand ce serait un royaume,

Je voudrais bien savoir, dit-il, quelle loi

En a pour toujours fait l'octroi

À Jean, fils ou neveu de Pierre ou de Guillaume,

Plutôt qu'à Paul, plutôt qu'à moi. »

Feliks allégua la coutume et l'usage.

« Ce sont, dit-il, leurs lois qui m'ont de ce logis

Rendu maître et seigneur, et qui, de pari gagné en pari perdu,

L'ont de Pierre à Simon, puis à moi Feliks, transmis.

Le premier occupant, est-ce une loi plus sage ?

– Or bien, sans crier davantage,

Rapportons-nous, dit-elle, à celui de nous deux connu. »

C'était la Russie vivant en son palais d'hiver,

Un russe bien rude adversaire,

Un saint homme cet Ivan , grand , pas encore Glasnost ni Perestroïka ,

Arbitre expert sur tous les cas.

La Pologne pour juge l'agrée.

Les voilà tous deux arrivés

Devant Sa Majesté au manteau fourrée.

Ivan leur dit : « Mes enfants, approchez,

Approchez, je suis sourd, les ans en sont la cause. »

L'un et l'autre approcha, ne craignant nulle chose.

Aussitôt qu'à portée il vit les contestants,

La Russie, bon apôtre,

Jetant des deux côtés d'épaisses mains en même temps,

Mit les plaideurs d'accord en prenant l'un et l'autre.

Ceci ressemble fort aux débats qu'ont parfois

Les petits souverains se rapportant aux rois.


	8. Le Renard et le Bouc

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

Dites , vous trouvez pas que ça ressemble à la Russie : ^J^ ? N'est-ce pas ^J^ ? N'est-ce pas ^J^? OK j'arrête .

^J^

* * *

 **Le Renard et le Bouc**

 **(Chibiprussia et Chibirussia)**

L'Ordre Teutonique allait de compagnie

Avec son ami Russie déjà plus que lui haut :

Celui-ci fut hélas un peu sot ;

L'autre était passé maître en fait de tromperie .

La soif les obligea de descendre en un puits :

Là chacun d'eux se désaltère .

Après qu'abondamment tous deux en eurent pris ,

L'Ordre chevalier dit au russe :"Que ferons-nous , compère ?

Ce n'est pas tout de boire , il faut sortir d'ici .

Tu es bien grand , lève toi en haut , et tes bras aussi :

Mets-les contre le mur : le long de ton échine

Je grimperai premièrement ;

Puis sur tes bras m'élevant ,

A l'aide de cette machine ,

De ce lieu-ci je sortirai ,

Après quoi je t'en tirerai .

-Ufu , dit l'autre , il est bon ; et je loue

Les gens bien sensés comme toi .

Je n'aurai jamais , quant à moi ,

Trouvé ce secret je l'avoue ."

Celui qui sera la Prusse sort du puits , laisse son compagnon ,

Et vous lui fait un beau discours

Pour l'exhorter à la patience .

"Si le ciel t'eût , dit-il , donné par excellence

Un esprit aussi rapide que toi tu cour ,

Tu n'aurais pas , à la légère ,

Descendu dans ce puits . Or adieu , j'en suis hors .

Tâche de t'en tirer , et fais tous tes efforts .

Car pour moi , j'ai une certaine affaire

Qui ne me permet pas d'arrêter en chemin ;

Comprend , ta soeur

Et ce qu'elle a sur le coeur ."

En toute chose il faut considérer la fin .


	9. Le Chêne et le Roseau (Jean Anouilh)

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

D'accord , ce n'est pas une des _Fables_ de La Fontaine , mais j'ai tant apprécié cette version du Chêne et du Roseau que j'ai voulu la partager (enfin c'est la version à l'hetalienne que vous lisez mais... Râââ , lisez et appréciez ou pas , ça ne tient qu'a vous )

Au passage Jean Anouilh a aussi réécrit La Cigale et la Fourmi , dont vous en verrez peut-être ma version (ce qui en fera la version d'une version des _Fables_ de La Fontaine qui sont elles même les versions du XVIIème siècle des fables d'Esope)

Je pense toujours que ça ressemble à la Russie ^J^

* * *

 **Le Chêne et le Roseau** , Jean Anouilh

 **(La Prusse et l'Ukraine)**

La Prusse dit un jour à l'Ukraine :

"N'êtes-vous pas lassée d'écouter cette fable ?

La morale en est détestable;

Les hommes bien légers de l'apprendre aux marmots.

Plier , plier toujours , n'est-ce pas déjà trop le pli de la nature humaine ?"

"Voire , dit le pays de l'Est , il ne fait trop beau;

Mon frère rentrera bientôt.

Vous verrez que nous autres , petites gens,

Si faibles , si chétifs , si humbles , si prudents ,

Dont la petite vie est le souci constant,

Résistons pourtant mieux aux tempêtes des grands."

La porte s'ouvre sur ces mots et laisse passer Ivan,

Qui demande qu'on lui serve son repas,

Et tout comme la première fois,

Jette le teuton fier qui le narguait par terre.

"Hé bien , dit l'ukrainienne le cyclone russe passé

-Elle se tenait au-dessus du mourant -

Qu'en dites-vous donc mon compère ?

(Elle ne se fût jamais permis ce mot avant.)

Ce qu j'avais prédit n'est-il pas arrivé ?"

On sentait dans sa voix sa haine

Satisfaite. Son morne regard allumé.

L'ancien chevalier , qui souffrait , blessé,

Etendu sur son dos ,

Eu un sourire triste et beau

Et, avant de fermer les yeux , regardant l'Ukraine

-Qui songeait déjà à enterrer l'homme-

Lui dit : "Je suis toujours awesome" .


	10. La cigale et la fourmi (Jean Anouilh)

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

Je vous l'avais dit que je ferais La Cigale et la Fourmi de Jean Anouilh , non ? Ma petite version d'une version du XXème siècle des _Fables_ de La Fontaine qui sont elles même les versions du XVIIème siècle des fables d'Esope ^J^ .

Surtout n'hésitez pas à aller voir les fables originales , c'est justement pour vous en donner envie que j'écris La Fontaine (et Anouilh aussi du coup) en version Hetalia .

* * *

 **La Cigale et la Fourmi** ; Jean Anouilh

 **(Monaco et Pays-Bas)**

« Monaco ayant jouée et chantée

Tout l'été,

Dans maints casinos, maintes boîtes

Se trouva fort bien pourvue

Quand la bise fut venue.

Elle en avait à gauche, elle en avait à droite,

Dans plusieurs établissements.

Restait à assurer un fécond placement.

Elle alla trouver les Pays-Bas,

Spécialisé dans les prêts hypothécaires

Qui, la voyant entrer l'œil noyé sous le mascara,

Tout enfantine et minaudière,

Crut qu'il tenait la bonne affaire.

« Madame, lui dit-il, j'ai le plus grand respect

Pour votre art et pour les artistes.

L'argent, hélas ! n'est qu'un aspect

Bien trivial, je dirais bien triste,

Si nous n'en avions tous besoin,

De la condition humaine.

L'argent réclame des soins.

Il ne doit pourtant pas devenir une gêne.

À d'autres qui n'ont pas vos dons de poésie

Vous qui planez, laissez, laissez le rôle ingrat

De gérer vos économies,

À trop de bas calculs votre art s'étiolera.

Vous perdriez votre génie.

Signez donc ce petit blanc-seing

Et ne vous occupez de rien. »

Souriant avec bonhomie,

« Croyez, Madame, ajouta-t-il, je voudrais, moi,

Pouvoir, tout comme vous, ne sacrifier qu'aux muses ! »

Il tendait son papier. « Je crois que l'on s'amuse »,

Lui dit la monégasque, l'œil froid.

Le néerlandais, tout sucre et tout miel,

Vit un regard d'acier briller sous le rimmel.

« Si j'ai frappé à votre porte,

Sachant le taux exorbitant que vous prenez,

C'est que j'entends que la chose rapporte.

Je sais votre taux d'intérêt.

C'est le mien. Vous l'augmenterez

Légèrement, pour trouver votre bénéfice.

J'entends que mon tas d'or grossisse.

J'ai l'Allemagne pour avocat.

Il passera demain discuter du contrat. »

L'œil perdu, ayant vérifié son fard,

Drapée avec élégance

Elle se dirigea vers le dehors où il était déjà bien tard .

Elle précisa en sortant :

« Je veux que vous prêtiez aux pauvres seulement... »

(Ce dernier trait rendit au hollandais l'espérance.)

« Oui, conclut la principauté au sourire charmant,

On dit qu'en cas de non-paiement

D'une ou l'autre des échéances,

C'est eux dont on vend tout le plus facilement. »

Maître Hollande qui se croyait cynique

S'inclina. Mais depuis, il apprend la musique.


	11. Le Renard et les Raisins

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

Haaaa , la flemme . Cette maladie universelle qui nous fait procrastiner . Comment ? La suite des "Anciens" ? Vous inquiétez pas , elle sortira . Un jour :/

* * *

 **Le Renard et les Raisins**

 **(La Grèce)**

Certain Grec à moitié dormant,

Mourant presque de faim, vit sur son bureau

De la féta , apparemment

De tout les fromages le plus beau.

Le galant en eût fait volontiers un repas ;

Mais comme il n'y pouvait atteindre :

Il eut beau tendre son bras ,

Depuis son lit le fromage fut hors d'atteinte .

Sa paresse n'était apparemment pas feinte .

« Il est trop dur, dit-il, et bon pour des goujats. »

Fit-il pas mieux que de se plaindre ?


	12. Le laboureur et ses enfants

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

Je publie une fable qui glorifie les vertus du travail...

C'est l'Hôpital qui se fout de la charité comme on dit .

* * *

 **Le laboureur et ses enfants**

 **(Pays-bas , Luxembourg et Belgique)**

Travaillez, prenez de la peine :  
C'est le fonds qui manque le moins.  
Pays-Bas , riche Laboureur, sentant sa mort prochaine,  
Fit venir son frère et sa sœur, leur parla sans témoins.  
« Gardez-vous, leur dit-il, de vendre l'héritage  
Que nous ont laissé nos parents :  
Un trésor est caché dedans.  
Je ne sais pas l'endroit ; mais un peu de courage  
Vous le fera trouver : vous en viendrez à bout.  
Remuez votre champ dès qu'on aura fait l'août :  
Creusez, fouillez, bêchez ; ne laissez nulle place  
Où la main ne passe et repasse. »  
Le néerlandais mort, Luxembourg et Belgique vous retournent le champ,  
Deçà, delà, partout ; si bien qu'au bout de l'an  
Il en rapporta davantage.  
D'argent, point de caché. Mais le hollandais fut sage  
De leur montrer, avant sa mort,  
Que le travail est un trésor.


	13. Le Vieillard et l'Âne

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

* * *

 **Le Vieillard et l'Âne**

 **(Rome et la Gaule)**

Rome et la Gaule ensemble cheminant,

aperçurent en passant

Un pré plein d'herbe et fleurissant :

Ils s'y arrêtent, et la gauloise se rue

Au travers de l'herbe menue,

Rome sous un olivier se couchant ,

La Gaule dans le champ se défoulant,

Et faisant mainte place nette.

La Germanie franchit le Rhin sur l'entrefaite :

« Fuyons, dit alors l'Empire.

– Pourquoi ? répondit la province en un rire ;

Me feras-tu porter double bât, double charge ?

M'imposeras-tu encore ta loi ?

– Non pas ? dit le romain, qui prit d'abord le large.

– Et que m'importe donc, dit la Gaule, à qui je sois ?

Sauvez-vous, allez paître.

Ici sans craintes je resterai .  
Notre ennemi, c'est notre maître :

Je vous le dis en bon français. »


	14. Les Obsèques de la Lionne

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

* * *

 **Les Obsèques de la Lionne**

 **(Grèce antique)**

Grèce la Mère mourut ;

Aussitôt chacun accourut

Pour s'acquitter envers son Enfant

De certains compliments de consolation,

Qui sont surcroît d'affliction.

Il fit avertir les nations d'antan

Que les obsèques se feraient

Un tel jour, en tel lieu ; amis proches y seraient

Pour régler la cérémonie,

Et pour placer la compagnie.

Jugez si chacun s'y trouva.

Le Prince orphelin aux cris s'abandonna,

Et tout son palais en résonna :

Les grecs n'ont point d'autre temple.

On entendit, à son exemple,

Gémir en leurs patois messieurs et dames pour l'Enfant.

Je définis la cour un pays où les gens

Tristes, gais, prêts à tout, à tout indifférents,

Sont ce qu'il plaît au prince, ou, s'ils ne peuvent l'être,

Tâchent au moins de le paraître.

Peuple caméléon, peuple singe du maître ;

On dirait qu'un esprit anime mille corps ;

C'est bien là que les gens sont de simples ressorts.

Pour revenir à notre affaire,

La Perse ne pleura point. Comment eût-il pu faire ?

Cette mort le vengeait : la reine l'avait jadis

Chassé de ses terres lui et ses fils.

Bref, il ne pleura point. Un flatteur l'alla dire,

Et soutint qu'il l'avait vu rire.

La colère d'une nation, comme dit Sénèque,

Est terrible, et surtout celle de la nation Grecque ;

Mais ce persan n'avait pas accoutumé de lire.

Grèce le Fils lui dit : « Chétif hôte de l'Orient

Tu ris, tu ne suis pas ces gens gémissants.

Nous n'appliquerons point sur tes membres profanes

Nos sacrés ongles ; viens, Rome,

Venges ma mère je te le somme .

Par la racine qu'il mange les bardanes.

Le persan reprit alors : « Petit, le temps de pleurs

Est passé ; la douleur est ici superflue.

Votre digne mère, couchée entre des fleurs,

Tout près d'ici m'est apparue ;

Et je l'ai d'abord reconnue.

« Ami, m'a-t-elle dit, garde que ce convoi,

« Quand je vais chez les Olympiens, ne t'oblige à des larmes.

« Aux Champs-Élysiens j'ai goûté mille charmes,

« Conversant avec ceux qui sont saints comme moi auparavant.

« Laisse agir quelque temps le désespoir de mon Enfant :

« J'y prends plaisir. » À peine on eut ouï la chose,

Qu'on se mit à crier : Miracle ! Apothéose !

Le Persan eut un présent, bien loin d'être puni.

Amusez les rois par des songes,

Flattez-les, payez-les d'agréables mensonges :

Quelque indignation dont leur coeur soit rempli,

Ils goberont l'appât ; vous serez leur ami.


	15. La Fortune et le jeune Enfant

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

* * *

 **La Fortune et le jeune Enfant**

 **(Sealand et l'Angleterre)**

Sur le bord d'un puits très profond

Dormait, étendu de son long,

Sealand alors dans ses classes.

Tout est à la micronation couchette et matelas.

Un autre pays, en pareil cas,

Aurait fait un saut de vingt brasses.

Près de là tout heureusement

L'Angleterre passa, l'éveilla doucement,

Lui disant : « Mon mignon, je vous sauve la vie ;

Soyez une autre fois plus sage, je vous prie.

Si vous fussiez tombé, l'on s'en fût pris à Fortuna,

Qui pourtant rien ne demanda

Car c'était bien votre faute.

Je vous demande, en bonne foi,

Si cette imprudence si haute

Vient d'un caprice qui vous vexa. » Il part à ces mots.

Pour moi, j'approuve son propos.

Il n'arrive rien dans le monde

Qu'il ne faille que la fortune en réponde :

Nous la faisons de tous écots ;

Elle est prise à garant de toutes aventures.

Est-on sot, étourdi, prend-on mal ses mesures ;

On pense en être quitte en accusant son sort :

Bref, la Fortune ici l'anglais a toujours tort.


	16. Le Corbeau et le Renard

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

J'adore faire de la Suisse et du Liechtenstein un couple , je le trouve juste trop mignon ^J^

J'attaque une fable iconique de La Fontaine . Franchement , qui parmi ceux qui lisent ce chapitre ne l'ont jamais apprise à l'école ? J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez ma version de cette histoire :)

* * *

 **Le Corbeau et le Renard**

 **(Suisse et Liechtenstein)**

La Suisse, dans ses Alpes réfugié,

Tenait son fier fusil et un fromage.

Le Liechtenstein, par l'odeur alléché,

Lui tint à peu près ce langage :

Et bonjour, frère le plus gentil .

Devant vous , je suis toute abasourdi !

Sans mentir, si votre courage

Se rapporte au adages,

Il me plairait d'être sous vos amoureuses lois.

À ces mots, le suisse ne se sent pas de joie ;

Heureux que le petit pays partage son amour interdits,

Laisse son gruyère , Liechtenstein alors s'en saisit.

La belle sourit, et dit : Mon bon frère,

Apprenez que tout flatteur , fut-il beau et fier,

Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute.

Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage, sans doute.

Vash honteux et confus

S'en alla l'esprit tout perdu.

Lili l'arrête , le tourne face à elle ,

Et Suisse reçut un baiser de sa belle .

Vash ne s'en plaint pas et commença à défaire l'agraffage

Et finalement content d'avoir perdu ce fromage .


	17. Le Lièvre et la Perdrix

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

* * *

 **Le Lièvre et la Perdrix**

 **(Lituanie et Pologne)**

Il ne se faut jamais moquer des misérables :

Car qui peut s'assurer d'être toujours heureux ?

Le sage Ésope dans ses fables

Nous en donne un exemple ou deux.

Celui qu'en ces vers je propose,

Et les siens, ce sont même chose.

Lituanie et Pologne, vivaient pour l'instant

Dans un état, ce semble, assez tranquille,

Quand une armée s'approchant

Oblige le premier à chercher un asile :

Il s'enfuit dans son fort, discrètement,

Et sous le nez du grand Ivan.

Enfin il se trahit lui-même,

Surprit par un cosaque sorti décuver.

Ivan sur ses gents d'armes ayant philosophé,

Conclut que c'est Lituanie, et d'une ardeur extrême

Le poursuit, le saisit

Et l'emmène chez lui.

Le pauvre malheureux fut otage de son gîte.

Pologne le raille et lui dit :

« Tu te vantais d'être si vite !

Trop tordant la tête que tu fais! » Au moment qu'il rit,

Son tour vient ; on le trouve. Il croit que ses soldats

Le sauront garantir à toute extrémité ;

Son armée est bien entendu décimée

Et la Russie part avec lui sous son bras.


	18. Les deux Coqs

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

Est présent dans cette Fable une référence à Napoléon Ier . Oui je sais ça sort de nulle part .

Garibaldi était un patriote italien ayant mené l'expédition contre le Royaume des Deux-Siciles . Après sa victoire contre les derniers rétifs à l'unification italienne , les possessions siciliennes et la Sardaigne sont rattachées au jeune Royaume d'Italie .

* * *

 **Les deux Coqs**

 **(Espagne et France)**

Espagne et France vivaient en paix:

Avec Romano Antonio revint,

Francis pensait en son sein:

"Il pourrait devenir un territoire français."

Et voilà la guerre allumée

Entre les deux compères.

Esprit de conquête,

Tu n'en fait toujours qu'à ta tête.

Toi qui par ton mal

Perdis le plus illustre caporal.

Et maintenant par toi vint

Cette querelle pleine de venin.

Longtemps entre nos envieux personnages

Dura l'orage;

Le bruit s'en répandit chez les pays avoisinants :

Les nations vinrent voir les deux combattants .

France vaincu s'en fut :

Blessé et par la Suisse soutenu,

Il alla se cacher au fond de sa retraite,

Pleura sa gloire , ses amours,

Et Romano qu'un rival, tout fier de sa défaite

Possédait à ses yeux. Il voyait tous les jours

Cet objet rallumer sa haine et son courage ;

Il aiguisait son fer non sans de fiel brûlant,

Et, s'exerçant contre les vents,

S'armait d'une jalouse rage.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. Son vainqueur sur les toits

S'alla tout armé chanter sa victoire.

Romano entendit sa voix :

Et l'envoya se faire voir ;

Pris et repris et enfin indépendant,

Mais pas bien longtemps,

Car à son frère rattaché

Par Garibaldi et ses armées.

Plus ni Francis ni Antonio

Ne purent avoir Romano.

L'espagnol dégoutté et amère,

Rejoint le français dans sa triste et déçu tanière.

La Fortune se plaît à faire de ces coups :

Tout vainqueur insolent à sa perte travaille.

Défions-nous du Sort, et prenons garde à nous

Après le gain d'une bataille.


	19. Le Savetier et le Financier

**Disclaimer** :Hetalia appartient à Himaruya et les _Fables_ sont l'œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine . Seul l'idée d'un crossover entre les deux est de moi .

L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur .

* * *

 **Le Savetier et le Financier**

 **(Italie et la Suisse)**

L'Italie chantait du matin jusqu'au soir :

C'était merveilles de le voir,

Merveilles de l'ouïr ; il faisait des passages,

Plus content qu'aucun des Sept Sages.

Suisse son voisin, au contraire, étant tout cousu d'or,

Chantait peu, dormait moins encore :

C'était une nation de finance.

Si sur le point du jour parfois il sommeillait,

Le vénitien alors en chantant l'éveillait ;

Il ne pouvait plus dormir en son foyer.

Et le banquier se plaignait,

non sans avec fusil tirer,

Que les soins de la Providence

N'eussent pas au marché fait vendre le dormir,

Comme un poulet ou un veau.

En son hôtel il fait venir

Le chanteur, et lui dit : « Or çà, sire Veneziano,

Que gagnez-vous par an ? – Par an ? ma foi, monsieur,

Dit avec un ton de rieur,

Le gaillard souriant, ce n'est point ma manière

De compter de la sorte ; et je n'entasse guère

Un jour sur l'autre : il suffit qu'à la fin

J'attrape le bout de l'année :

Chaque jour amène son pain.

– Eh bien ! que gagnez-vous, dites-moi, par journée ?

– Tantôt plus, tantôt moins : le mal est que toujours

(Et sans cela nos gains seraient assez honnêtes),

Le mal est que dans l'an s'entremêlent des jours

Qu'il faut chômer ; on nous ruine en fêtes :

L'une fait tort à l'autre ; et mon frère un peu agressif

Pour rembourser un vase d'Antonio me demande l'aumône . »

Le Financier, riant du naïf,

Lui dit : « Je vous veux mettre aujourd'hui sur le trône.

Prenez ces cent écus ; gardez-les avec soin,

Pour vous en servir au besoin. »

L'Italie crut voir tout l'argent que la terre

Avait, depuis plus de cent ans,

Produit pour l'usage des gens.

Il retourne chez lui : dans sa cave il enserre

L'argent, et sa joie à la fois.

Plus de chant : il perdit la voix

Du moment qu'il gagna ce qui cause nos peines.

Le sommeil quitta son logis :

Il eut pour hôtes les soucis,

Les soupçons, les alarmes vaines.

Tout le jour il avait l'oeil au guet ; et la nuit,

Si quelque de ses chats faisait du bruit,

Le chat prenait l'argent. À la fin le pauvre Veneziano

S'en courut chez celui qu'il ne réveillait plus :

« Rendez-moi, lui dit-il, mes chansons et mon repos,

Et reprenez vos cent écus. »


End file.
